


Step By Step By Step

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss talk.Littleverse AU.





	Step By Step By Step

The romance between Fliss and Stephanie had continued, the kisses more open and honest, Stephanie whining when her kisses weren’t returned, almost begging for the attention. Stephanie began to push the boundaries a little more, kissing deeper, more often, more honest and wanton. 

“She might want more babe.”

Mickie had been the one to broach the subject. 

“What?”

“Littles need love too…”

“But…”

“She trusts you, just take your time.”

Mickie had smiled lightly. 

“You can work it out between you.”

Nia had waited for Mickie to step away, leading Fliss off to one side, she knew how hard it could be with a shy little. 

“Ask her about it, Fliss… you can work on it together but you need to ask her before you just touch.”

Fliss had agreed quietly, she had been trying to ease the amount of kisses, but every time Stephanie pouted and whined out a soft ‘But… please’ she had given in. Maybe the lack of touch had been part of why Stephanie was snagging so many kisses. Begging for more attention. 

She had meant to do it when she was alone with Stephanie whilst the other littles napped. She was unsure. She didn’t want to push. Eventually Lita had addressed it firmly. 

“Talk to your little, dammit…”

Both Trish and Mickie had winced at the words, Mickie murmuring a soft ‘Really not how the suggestion should have been put’. Nia had rolled her eyes lightly. 

“Just do it.”

Lita pushed a little more. 

Fliss had sighed, still unsure what to do. 

Stephanie had come to settle on her lap later, Fliss smiling and kissing her gently, slowly letting a hand rest on Stephanie’s butt, smiling at the light whine. Stephanie had looked right at Fliss, seeking her gaze.   
“Did you just touch my butt?”

Fliss had smiled, nodding a little. 

“Is it okay that I did that?”

Stephanie had smiled, nodding and speaking softly. 

“You want to touch me?”

“I do Princess.”

Fliss spoke softly. 

“You have to tell me when you don’t like what I do, okay Princess?”

Stephanie had smiled and nodded, charmed by how careful her Daddy was with her, how loving Fliss was with her. 

“Baby, I love you so so much… I want to make you happy, I adore you and that precious little smile. I want you in every way possible.”

Stephanie had giggled and smiled. 

“I like that idea.”

She was happy, really happy, that finally Fliss was able to communicate what she wanted with her so openly. 

“So… shall we take a day tomorrow, just you and me?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
